A transducer/sensor is a detecting device, which can sense information to be measured, and convert the sensed information into electrical signals or into information output in other required forms according to a certain law or rule, so as to meet requirements such as information transmission, processing, storage, display, recording and control, and so on.
An acceleration sensor is an electronic device which can measure acceleration and displacement. For example, the acceleration sensor can detect AC signals and vibration of an object. For example, people in motion may generate certain regular vibration, and the acceleration sensor can detect a zero crossing point of the vibration to calculate the number of walking or running steps of the person, so as to calculate the acceleration or the displacement by the person.
With the development of the display technology and constant increase in application requirements of a user on display products, mobile terminals such as a cell phone, a tablet computer or the like are incorporated with a variety of sensors to form the display device having various monitoring functions, which has become a hot spot of research in the related art.